Mother's Intuition
by Neelloc12
Summary: Sara, Grissom, and the gang spend Thanksgiving with Grissom’s mother. Emma Grissom has always had great intuition with her son and his team. Will her record stay intact? A response to a challenge at GSRForeverOnline


Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own CSI, Grissom, Sara, or anyone else from the show(CBS is SOOO touchy about that)

Rated: K

A/N: This is a response to a challenge at GSRForeverOnline. Write a Thanksgiving GSR story. How will Sara and Grissom spend their first Thanksgiving married? Who will they see? What will they do? Any trouble? Some romance? Some fun?  
Must include references to Sara being a vegetarian, turkey, Hank the dog, and Paris.  
Stories can be one shots, multi chapters or whatever you like.  
Ratings can be anywhere from K-NC17

As far as I'm concerned Warrick was never killed so he is still at the lab, and therefore Reilly was never needed to work there. As always this story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Summary: Sara, Grissom, and the gang spend Thanksgiving with Grissom's mother. Emma Grissom has always had great intuition with her son and his team. Will her record stay intact?

.

.

**Mother's Intuition**

.

.

_*Ding Dong….Ding Dong* _rang the bell as a red light blinked in the kitchen signaling to Emma Grissom that her guests had arrived. Emma had just moved to Vegas immediately after Gil and Sara's Costa Rican wedding four months prior in order to be closer to her son and her new daughter-in-law. Emma had not told Gil of her plans to move to Vegas and surprised him with the news when he and Sara had returned from their honeymoon throughout Europe two months later, the bulk of it spent in Paris, to begin his new job as a professor of Entomology at UNLV while Sara began her new job as physics teacher at the local high school. Emma also had a feeling that there would soon be another reason for her to live closer to her son and the thought made her smile softly to herself. He had even told her the other day on the internet that they had big news but she knew before he had even said that much.

.

_*Ding Dong….Ding Dong*_

.

"Oh, the door". Emma snapped herself out of her thoughts and headed towards the front door.

"You're mother does remember I'm a vegetarian, right Gil?" Sara asked nervously, wondering if there'd be enough for her to eat since she would rather die then eat the turkey.

"Yes dear, mother said she's got it all taken care of"

Behind Gil and Sara came a few soft chuckles from the gang. They still hadn't gotten used to Gil and Sara being "husband and wife" and it always struck them funny when either used a term of endearment like that. Grissom playfully glared at the peanut gallery behind him and the snickering stopped. Emma had insisted Thanksgiving be held at her new home and that Gil invited his former co-workers from the lab. Even though he no longer worked there, they were still part of the family.

"I hope she has enough to feed this zoo" Nick commented looking around at their group as they waited for Emma to answer the door. Along with Nick were Brass, Catherine, Catherine's daughter Lindsay, Warrick, Greg, Doc Robbins and his wife, SuperDave and his wife, Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, Archie, and Henry.

"Again I say my mother has everything taken care of. She assured me that everyone would be happy with the meal."

"What was Thanksgiving like for you growing up Gil?" asked Catherine.

"Oh you're typical thanksgiving dinner with a big turkey and all the trimmings. Now she makes substitutions when needed for her guests, but pretty normal traditional day" Grissom replied as the door opened.

"Gil!!" Emma exclaimed happily as she yanked her son down for a hug(Gil got his height from his father and towered over his mother). Behind him the gang stared at his mother in a bit of shock. Emma had dressed like a traditional pilgrim, complete with bonnet and shoes. "Come on in everyone, dinner is almost ready" she smiled as she turned to lead her guests in. Grissom looked at his friends with a quirked eyebrow. What were they looking like that for?

"Normal traditional day huh?" Brass chuckled as he walked past Grissom.

"Maybe for 1620" Greg commented behind him. "Oww". Greg glared over his shoulder at Catherine while rubbing his head.

"Everyone take a seat while I serve the dinner." Emma ordered her guests.

"Nonsense mom, we'll help" Grissom said to his mother before glancing at Nick, Warrick, and Greg. If you didn't know any better, you'd never have known Emma was deaf. She read lips so well no one needed to sign, just make sure she could see their face.

"Yeah, we'll help. Come on guys" agreed Warrick. Ten minutes later the food was on the table, including a giant tofurkey, and everyone gathered around the huge dining room table. Hank, who Emma insisted Grissom and Sara bring along since he was part of the family as well, obediently stayed in the living room and chewed on his turkey flavored nylabone. Emma said grace and the passing of the food began.

"Emma, you were right. Lindsey did get into UNLV" Catherine stated proudly. She had been nervous about Lindsay getting accepted cause Lindsay didn't want to go anywhere else but only a limited number of students were accepted into the program. She had her heart set on UNLV. Catherine was happy cause Lindsay would be nearby but secretly she was also glad that Grissom would be on campus to keep an eye on her and help her if she needed anything.

"I told you she would. I could feel it in my bones she would get in" Emma replied confidently. "And Jim, how did it go with Lily?" A couple weeks after Emma moved to Vegas she had meant a nice woman Jim's age at her crocheting group and new she'd be perfect for Jim. "Well I finally got up the courage to ask her out last week and it went great. We're going out again next week when she gets back from visiting her family in Massachusetts".

"I told ya you two would hit it off" Emma beamed. She didn't say it but she predicted a wedding in the distant future, maybe a year or two.

"So Nick, what did your sister have?" Emma asked the Texan. "Dang it Emma, you were right on the money. Everyone kept saying boy, boy, boy and what did she have? A little girl" Emma had only seen a picture of Nick's sister but swore up and down that she would have a little girl.

"That's wonderful Nick. I take it both mother and daughter are doing well?"

"Yes ma'am, very well thank you."

"How many times have I told you, call me Emma, not Ma'am"

"Yes M…Emma"

"So Gil" Emma began as she turned to look at her son, "didn't you tell me the other day you had some news?" Grissom swallowed his sip of wine. "Uh yeah, we do." Grissom began as he placed his glass down and gently gripped Sara's hand on the table, smiling at her, "guys Sara and I…"

"ARE GONNA HAVE A BABY?" Emma asked excitedly.

In one quick motion all heads turned to the end and smiled hopefully at Grissom and Sara. They were greeted with two "deer in headlight" expressions looking back at them.

"What?!" Grissom finally exclaimed, "No, No, No. We're not having a baby."

"You're not?" Emma replied disappointed.

"No, we just wanted to tell everyone that we sold the condo and bought our first house. it's a two story home right in the middle of the high school and university so we'll have easy commutes to work."

"Hey that's great"

"Congratulations guys"

"Do you have pictures?"

"We'll have to throw you a housewarming party once you get settled" were shouted from around the table.

"That's great honey" Emma finally spoke through a forced smile. She was so certain she was going to be a grandmother. Everything in her body told her she was going to be. How could she have been wrong? Her intuitions had always been so reliable. Maybe once out of a hundred times she had been wrong. Guess this was the next one out of a hundred.

After dinner the group retired to the living room to watch the football game on TV while Grissom and Sara told his mother they'd help her clean up and do the dishes while their guests relaxed.

Grissom and Sara also secretly wanted to talk to his mother in private and not risk embarrassing anyone in front of the large group.

"Mom?" Grissom asked after he got her attention. "Why did you think we were going to announce a baby?"

"Well, I just had this feeling you two were. I had this dream one night with you sitting on the couch, friends and family gathered round like for a party, and you were bouncing a little smiling boy on your knee. You looked so proud and I was sitting in a chair smiling and it filled me with pride to see my baby playing with his own baby. I thought it was a sign" Emma sighed as she finished.

Grissom and Sara glanced at each other with a smile before Sara took a step forward and pulled Emma in for a hug.

"I think your longing for a grandchild overruled your intuition mom" Grissom chuckled as he pulled his two favorite women in for a hug. "Its just a house right now but maybe someday you'll get your wish."

"Yeah, I guess that must be it." Emma conceded.

"Come on, lets get out the deserts and join the gang" Sara suggested.

.

**One Week Later….**

.

_*BRRRIIINNNGG*_

_*BRRRIIINNNGG*_

"Hello?" Emma answered her TTY phone, "oh hi honey. How are you?..good, and Sara?…good. What kind of news?"

A smile slowly crept across Emma's face.

"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW MY INTUITION WAS RIGHT!!" she yelled.

.

**THE END**

.

A/N: So, you think Emma was right after all? LOL. I'd like to thank my best gsr buddy *gsrgirl4eva* for her suggestion for Brass. I didn't bother giving Lindsay a field of study for college cause I couldn't think of one that would allow limited students entered and figured readers could make up an field of study for her that they wanted. Also for those who don't know what a tofurkey is, its basically a vegetarian alternate to turkey. Never had it myself. I hope you all enjoyed my little ficlet and a review would be greatly appreciated. Hope all of you in the states are having, or had, a nice Thanksgiving

~Neelloc12~


End file.
